


Bereishis

by Trekkele



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: Gaila, and being made, and making yourself.





	Bereishis

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr
> 
> (title is the hebrew name fro genesis)

“You’re going to be a captain someday.” Jim tells her, and she remembers the first time a man told her what she would be when she grows up.

“You’re going to beautiful someday.” He whispers, lips against her skin and her hair spilling across the silk she knows his father paid for, painted nails and silver coins clinking over her and she closes her eyes because she doesn’t need him to tell her what she already knows.

“You’re going to be captain someday.” Jim tells her, laughing because he thinks she’s clever and wicked and can play him and anyone she wishes, and she watches his blue eyes race across the universe to a future only he can see and she believes him.

“You’re going to be powerful someday.” He purrs, hands drifting and eyes hooded black because when he says power he means sex and she knows this, she’s always known this, but the stars filter through the ceiling and the sheer silk and she can almost see a different kind of power, a different kind of light burning through them.

“You’re going to be Captain someday,” Jim tells her, soft against her skin and he’s never asked anything of her but this - this faith - and she’s spent three lifetimes finding a different kind of power then the one she was taught and he’s given it to her willingly every time he wonders at her brilliance and quick wit and numbered lines of code.

“You’re going to be captain someday,” she says, looking in the mirror. And she is beautiful, she is powerful, and she knows this.

She will make this

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bereishis - Genesis (and we become)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329066) by [Trekkele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele)




End file.
